Tutor Me!
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have been "studying" for weeks, and Hinata wants to go further. One shot, one chapter. Smut.


**"Tutor Me!"**

 _By MaturePopcorn_

 **Description: Kageyama and Hinata have been "studying" for weeks, and Hinata wants to go further. One shot, one chapter.**

 **WARNING: Sexy times!**

 ** _Author's note:_** I need to stop drinking so much damn caffeine. Make sure to leave a review if you want more!

Much love,

~Kisa Alvarez

Chapter 001

"Heeey Kageyama! Wanna come over and tutor me again?"

Kageyama turned to the direction of the voice to see Hinata walking towards him with a grin plastered on his face. He suppressed the urge to smile and hid his blush by turning. "Of course, dumbass, I tutor you every day."

Hinata stuck his tongue out at the taller boy. "You don't have to be rude."

"Studying" was just the code word the two boys had been using for the last few weeks as an excuse to make out in private. They weren't really dating, but they found it to be a great way to relieve stress. Hinata wouldn't admit it, but he had always secretly wished they would go further one day. He dropped hints all the time to no avail. It seemed the other boy was a tad too dense for subtleties. Hinata decided that this was the day he would work up his courage and ask to go further.

As the two boys walked in the direction of Kageyama's house, they chatted about many things, though the conversation always seemed to turn to volleyball. They didn't dare talk about their plans, just in case someone happened to overhear and spread rumours. The last thing they needed was for people to think they were gay; they weren't even sure of their sexualities themselves.

Arriving at the Tobio residence, the two boys took their shoes off and made their way to the kitchen. Hinata poured himself a glass of milk without asking, though Kageyama didn't seem to mind as he grabbed several pork buns to heat up. Hinata smiled widely at the taller boy, milk staining his upper lip. Kageyama snorted, saying, "I hope you don't expect me to kiss you looking like that."

Hinata blushed. "Actually, about that…" He took a deep breath, readying himself to ask what had been on his mind all day, but was interrupted by the raven-haired boy.

"Don't tell me you don't want to; you're the one who asked."

Hinata puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. _"That isn't it at all!"_ He took a deep breath again, continuing, "No, I was actually wondering if… Maybe today you wanted to go a little further than kissing…?"

Kageyama scratched his head as the microwave dinged. Opening it, he responded to the question, "What, do you want some hickeys? I can leave some on your shoulders so people at school don't notice them."

Hinata sighed. "Hickeys would be nice, but I was wondering if we could go… _further._ "

Kageyama stared at nothing, squinting his eyes. _"Further than hickeys…?"_ Realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. _"O-oh. That."_ He blushed heavily, unable to hide the grin on his face. "If that's what you want, I'm down."

Hinata breathed a sigh of both relief and excitement. "G-great!"

The two boys sat down at Kageyama's kitchen table and began eating. They again chatted about nothing in particular and simply enjoyed each other's company. Kageyama got up once to pour himself a glass of water, but other than that they ate in peace. As soon as they finished and cleaned up, Hinata began to bounce. "Come on, come on! Let's go to your room now!"

Kageyama chuckled. He couldn't help thinking the orange-haired was too cute for his own good. He imagined all the things they were going to do in just a moment and began to get excited himself, though he refrained from bouncing like his friend. Hinata walked up the stairs and into Kageyama's room, with Kageyama close behind, and closed the door. Grinning, Kageyama grabbed the bottom of Hinata's shirt and practically tore it off before the shorter boy could even turn around.

"K-Kageyama!"

"Hey, this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Hinata blushed, turning towards the taller boy. Kageyama allowed himself to stare for a moment, looking first at Hinata's messy hair, then his cute face, his neck, his abs, and finally…

"You seem excited."

Hinata glanced down and widened his eyes in surprise as he noticed a large bulge in his pants. _"Hah? How did I not notice I was hard?"_

Kageyama chuckled, taking a step forward. He grabbed Hinata's waist and pulled him in for a close, passionate kiss. Opening his mouth, he allowed his tongue to explore every inch of the shorter boys' mouth. He felt an emotion, somewhat rare for him, of pure happiness. He was simply excited to be with Hinata, let alone in such an intimate way.

Breaking away after a few minutes, he pressed his forehead to Hinata's and breathed out just centimetres away, "Why don't we take this to the bed now…?"

Hinata nodded gently, embracing the tall boy for just a moment before following him onto the bed. They resumed making out, though this time Kageyama began to run his hands up and down Hinata's chest, playing with his nipples. Moaning, Hinata broke away and squirmed slightly, rubbing his body against the raven-haired boys'. Taking his as his cue, Kageyama leaned down further and kissed his cheek. Hinata moaned again as the taller boy then bit his neck. Leaving hickeys on Hinata's neck and shoulders, he worked his way down and began kissing the orange haired boys' chest, then his stomach, and finally stopping at his bulge. Breathing heavily, he went to unbutton the boys' jeans but was stopped before he could.

"K-Kags… Wait…" Hinata sat up and leaned in, kissing Kageyama passionately. His hands slid up the taller boys' shirt and felt his broad, well defined chest. Pulling on the soft fabric from the inside out, he slipped it off and tossed it to the floor. He paused, unbuttoning his own jeans. "Okay. Now you can."

Kageyama didn't hesitate another moment. He unzipped and quickly slid the smaller boys' pants off, leaving him in nothing but socks and boxers, and added them to the growing pile of discarded clothing. The orange hair boy fidgeted on the bed, moving his hips in an enticing manner. Kageyama slipped his left hand down Hinata's boxers and used his right to pull him in by the back of his head for another kiss. Passionately, he began feeling the shorter boys' fully hard, 13 cm member up and down. Slipping his tongue into Hinata's mouth, he began rubbing his own cock through his jeans as well as Hinata's. The orange haired boy couldn't help thinking about going further already.

"Kageyama…" he breathed, breaking off the kiss. "Let me use my mouth… To pleasure you…"

Kageyama blushed. Obliging, he pulled his own jeans off and pulled his boxers down to his knees, revealing his own 16 cm cock. He turned his head to the side, cheeks bright red. "Go on then…"

Hinata leaned down, hesitating, almost touching it to his face. Blushing heavily, he parted his lips and slowly took it in his mouth. It tasted different than he was expecting; in fact, it didn't really taste like anything. There was a vague tanginess to the tip and a blandness to the shaft, and it felt warm against his tongue. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he pushed it deeper until it just touched the back of his throat.

Kageyama moaned. "I didn't know… You didn't have a gag reflex…"

Hinata laughed around the dick. He didn't either and had taken a risk; he was glad it had paid off. Bobbing his head up and down, he moaned softly as he pleasured the raven-haired boy. Kageyama panted softly, grabbing Hinata's hair gently. Hinata, turned on by this gesture, began stroking his own cock. This was just like his fantasies, just like the day he had dreamed of so eagerly, and he could _still_ hardly believe it was happening. He closed his eyes and took in the moment. As Kageyama got closer, he could hear the taller boy begin to pant faster, interlaced with an occasional moan. He didn't want Kageyama to finish just yet. He stopped the blowjob, earning an indignant groan from the raven-haired boy.

"H-hey, why'd you stop? I was close."

"That's why I stopped, silly. I wanna go further."

"F-further still?"

Hinata nodded. Going to his backpack, he slid out a small bottle of lube and a condom. "I came prepared in case you said yes, and I'm glad I did."

Kageyama blushed harder than ever and grinned, widening his eyes in excitement. Hinata got to his knees as Kageyama stood up and slid his boxers off. Unwrapping the package, the orange-haired boy slid the condom onto Kageyama and handed him the lube. He climbed onto the bed and got on his hands and knees, shifting his butt back and forth. "You have to get me ready first. I don't want it to hurt…"

The taller boy obliged again, adding some lube to his right hand and rubbed it between his pointer, index, and thumb. Using his left hand, he pulled Hinata's boxers down to his knees. Hinata let out a single breath of embarrassment as Kageyama grabbed his ass with his left hand and felt his hole with his right. Slowly and gently, he easily slipped two fingers inside.

Hinata gasped. He raised his head, eyes closed, and moaned softly. Blushing still, Kageyama began to open and close his fingers, stretching the hole open. Hinata breathed in a small bit of pain but was otherwise greatly enjoying the moment. After several minutes of this, Hinata moaned, "I think I'm ready, Kags…"

The tall boy, now resting on his knees, slid his fingers out and shuffled closer. Hinata was now sticking his ass out as far as he could; the short boy had never been hornier in his life. He wanted Kageyama inside him more than anything in the world. He couldn't even sit still, he was so excited. Fidgeting and squirming, he breathed as Kageyama grabbed the short boys' hips with his left hand and positioned himself to enter his now stretched hole. He used his right hand to gently guide his cock and slowly pushed inside of the boy.

Hinata gasped in ecstasy. Being stretched, he felt no pain, and instead released and involuntary cry as Kageyama's tip pressed into his prostate. "F-fuck…!"

Kageyama blinked in surprise. He had never heard him cuss before. "D-does that… Hurt?"

"Hah… Not at all…" He moved his hips forward, then back again, and started a fluid rhythm that quickened in pace. Kageyama began to gyrate as well to meet the boys' rhythm, fucking him harder with each thrust. There was no time for subtly anymore. Their soft love making had quickly turned to hard sex, with Hinata letting out a loud breathy moan every time he felt the black-haired boys' cock hit his g-spot. He let his body take over, not even bothering to think anymore. His mind went blank as he grabbed his own dick and began to stroke it rapidly. Eyes closed, Hinata let out a final gasp as he unexpectedly came all over Kageyama's bed. Instead of annoying him, this turned on the tall boy somehow even more. With a few hard thrusts, he began to cum just as Hinata was finishing. Filling the condom, it began to leak out the sides, dripping onto Hinata's boxers as well as his bed. He collapsed forward, his chest pressed to Hinata's back.

Hinata opened his eyes halfway and began to catch his breath. Uncoupling from the tall boy, he sat up and chuckled awkwardly, turning his head to the mess he had made. "Sorry for finishing on your bed…"

Kageyama shrugged. Breathing heavily, he responded, "I can wash it. Besides, it was definitely worth it." He grinned, softly caressing the orange-haired boys' cheek, and kissed him. This kiss was different though. Gone now were the days of stress relief; this kiss meant something to both boys. They enjoyed it greatly, and were comfortable in the fact that they were technically together now. Breaking off, Kageyama laughed. "I should probably clean this up now."

"I-I'll help you." Hinata smiled sweetly. He was happy to see Kageyama so happy, as it rarely happened. He was proud of himself for working up the courage to ask such a daring question, and he was beyond pleased it had worked out in the end.

Hinata paused while putting his jeans back on. "Ah, Kageyama…"

The tall boy turned, sliding his shirt over his head. "Hmm?"

"About the tutoring excuse…"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Hinata blushed with embarrassment. "I, uh, I actually do need help with my math homework."

Kageyama laughed, "Dumbass, of course I'll help you."

Hinata grinned widely. "Great!"

Author's Note II:

Wow I'm really bad at finishing stories, but oh well. I hope y'all enjoyed it; be sure to leave a review if you did!


End file.
